


The Ties That Bind You.

by flickawhip



Category: Tenko (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6557275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. </p><p>RP fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ties That Bind You.

Marion had followed the noise out into the yard, the girl had been tied to the sticks without a care for the fact she was new. Marion had said nothing to the woman, heading directly to the commandant, all but demanding the girl be freed. She had been taken to see the girl was cut free and when the girl collapsed to her knees Marion had moved to pick her up, carrying her to the huts, settling the girl gently on a bed, turning to fend off Blanche, who, as usual kicked up quite the fuss, only leaving when Rose dragged her away. Marion had moved to gather what little water they had and a flannel, moving to cautiously clean the girl's wounds, speaking gently when the girl cried out. 

"I'm sorry... I know it hurts."  
The girl whimpered but nodded. Marion moved cautiously even as she finished clearing the girl's wounds, her voice gentle. 

"What's your name sweetheart?"  
"Simmons.... Lynn Simmons…"  
"Well Lynn, I promise I won't let them do that to you again, as long as you behave...."

Her touch was gentle as she smoothed the girl's hair. 

"Think you can do that for me?"  
"I think I can yes…"  
Marion smiled softly, kissing her forehead gently. 

"How are you feeling?"  
"Sore…"  
"I could try and ease that for you... if you'd like?"  
Lynn nodded. Marion smiled and shifted the girl into position, settling over her to gently massage her back. 

"Let me know if I hurt you?"  
"I will…"  
"Good girl."

Marion settled to her work, gentle even as she worked on the girl's shoulders, working her way slowly lower. Lynn murred and purred. Marion smiled softly, kissing the girl's shoulder as she worked her way lower. Lynn let out a little meep.   
"Okay sweetness?"  
"Yes your lips were just......unexpected."  
"Did you mind?"  
"No... I liked it."  
Marion smiled softly, kissing her shoulder again gently. 

"So ... your like... well, like most of the camp?"  
"If you mean my 'dietary habits' then yes...I munch on carpet."  
"Lucky us."  
"What about you? what’s your opinion on.... chewing on Carpets?"  
"I guess you could say I'm bifurious... although women are the better option around here."  
"Want to munch on my Carpet?"  
"Are you sure?... I'd hate to hurt you?"  
"I'm sure...I haven't got laid for months...I bet it’s the same for you."  
"Yes, that's very true... perhaps we should... wash off some of the dirt first though?"  
Lynn nodded.   
"Come on, I'll show you the washroom."  
Lynn followed her. Marion smiled and moved to shut, then lock the door. Lynn watched her and trustingly let her do whatever she wanted to do. Marion smiled and gathered a few cloths from the wall, using them to wash them both down slowly. Lynn smiled and murred.   
"Okay sweetheart?"  
"Oh definitely… unless you’re thinking about reneging on our 'date'?"  
"As if I would dare... you'd set Blanche on me and I'd never hear the end of it..."

Marion teased. Lynn laughed.

"So .... where does the sex take place in this camp? Do you have a special place where you girls eat each other out or what?"  
"No... we just... try to find somewhere vaguely comfortable like the huts... or here?"  
"Well if you get undressed while I finish drying...I'll show you that pussy licking is a Simmons specialty…"   
Marion laughed softly, but went along with it all the same. Lynn smiled and looked her over.

 

"Very nice body girl… hoist one of your legs up on the bench, give me some access to your box…"

She said kneeling down in front of Marion. Marion moved herself into position, trusting that she was safe with the girl. Lynn purred and eagerly set to work licking Marion’s clit. Marion purred softly.   
"Am I good then?"

Lynn purred teasingly as she continued to lick.   
"Very."  
Lynn smirked and licked a little harder. Marion mewled softly. Lynn murred back at her.   
"... So good."  
Lynn giggled and licked harder. Marion mewled. Lynn purred and stuck her tongue in as deep as she could. Marion soon cried out and came apart. Lynn smiled, rising and kissing her softly.   
“I think I could get to like it here… at least, the time we have alone.”


End file.
